It's Not Like He Hated The Man
by RUMi01
Summary: A Band of Brothers fanfic. Winters and Sobel have some tension to fix, and soon. WARNING: Slash Winters/Sobel


- Title: It's Not Like He Hated The Man  
- Author: RUMi01  
- Rating: PG  
- Characters/Pairings: Winters/Sobel  
- Summary for chapter: Sobel and Winters have tension to fix.  
- Disclaimer: Band of Brothers and it's characters are not mine. Which sucks.  
- Warnings: Mild- Slash

All of the men had left their bunker for dinner for slop again as usual. Richard Winters changed into his regular uniform before he sat himself onto his cot, slumping onto his back; the cool sheets gave him relief against his hot skin. This week at Camp Toccoa had been very tiring and Sobel wasn't helping. He had given the men of Easy Company spaghetti for a "treat" for lunch earlier in the day only to have them vomit it all up while performing their daily run.

Winters shook his head at the thought of Sobel and let his heavy eyes shut from the warm sun rays entering the window of the bunker, his ears picked up a faint chirping from a bird. Winters felt himself drifting off into a sleep when he heard a person clearing their throat to announce they stood in the doorway. Dick raised himself up on his elbows to have his blue eyes met with Sobel's. Winters forced himself to keep his face placid, and not twist into a sneer.

The redhead hesitated before speaking; Sobel remained standing hands behind his back. "Do you mind telling me why you gave the men spaghetti, sir?" Winters finally spoke keeping his voice calm and monotone. Sobel raised his dark eyebrows before speaking "is that really any of your business?" he asked, knowing full well that Winters didn't have any right to question what Sobel himself did to Easy Company, well in his mind anyway. Winters pursed his lips and ran a hand through his auburn red hair, that hair that captured Sobel's deep brown eyes the moment he had seen the quiet recruit.

Swallowing Sobel took a few steps into the bunker towards Winter's cot, arms still behind his back. Sobel's slim body blocked out the sun rays that shined their way in as he stood infront of the other man. Dick sat up fully his eyes drifted up to Sobel, whose face remained stagnant. "Well, is it?" Sobel persisted to Winters's spaghetti question. Winters took a moment before answering Sobel's question "yes, it is" he responded in a tone that showed neither anger nor rudeness. Sobel nodded his head slightly, so slightly before leaning down to Dick's level.

Winters felt a lump form in his throat as Sobel's slender face became dangerously close to his. Now if it was Nixon or any other man in Easy Company, Winter's wouldn't care. But this was Sobel, and that reason enough made his stomach knot up. Sobel remained silent; his deep brown eyes focused on Winter's bright pale blue ones. Those eyes that held so much warmth when he looked to Nixon, and to the other men of Easy Company.

The eyes which Sobel wished looked at him in a different light. Winter's swallowed the lump before opening his mouth. "Excuse me sir, I need to be going for dinner" he managed to get out before he shifted slightly forward coming closer to Sobel who in turn jerked slightly. The men stared at one another; Sobel felt Winter's breath speed up against his face. Winter's eyes flickered over Sobel's features before Sobel himself finally stood up to allow Winter's to stand.

Dick stood, careful not to brush or become closer to Sobel then what he already was. Winters ran his slender fingers through his shock of red hair once more; Sobel swallowed and tried his best to slow his breathing as he watched Dick's fingers slowly glide through the waves of red. Winter's composed himself before saluting Sobel, who in turn did the same, the two men stood silent before Sobel forced his eyes to direct away from Dick's face. Winter's then passed the Capitan, his shoulder brushing Sobel's as he exited the bunker. Sobel stood silent for a moment before running a hand across his face "god damn it" he breathed out turning slowly to gaze at the doorway. There was something that needed to be fixed, and soon.


End file.
